


In His Arms

by ihavealotofwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, emphasis on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack could always make Hiccup feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

The rain was ice cold, and had long since soaked into Hiccup’s shirt, down to his skin. He could feel it, but only in a very distant, detached sort of way; like he was only experiencing it second hand. His damp shoes drug through the puddles that flooded the sidewalk, toes so cold he could hardly feel them. His hair was dripping, water falling into his eyes, but he could barely bring himself to care.

He was numb.

He turned and his feet led him up a familiar driveway, passing the mailbox, crooked after the incident with the shovel; the yard, where the first meeting had happened; the tree, where Hiccup had had his first kiss. Every place should have warmed his chest, making him smile with the fond memories. But they didn’t. His mind had closed off. If he could feel the good, well, then he could feel the bad, too.

The door was in front of his face sooner than he had expected. He stared at the familiar brown wood, eyes tracing every line and crevice unbidden. The door was a promise, one that finally stirred something in Hiccup. He lifted a trembling hand and knocked.

Voices from within rose, indistinct murmurs that Hiccup could barely make out. He could hear footsteps approach, and the thing from before stirred in his chest again.

“Yes? Who-?” The voice stopped mid-query. “Hiccup?”

Hiccup looked up into beautiful blue eyes, and finally felt the moisture that he had been holding back well up in his eyes. Heedless of the rain that dripped from every part of his body, Hiccup threw himself in Jack’s arms and cried.

\-----

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hiccup sunk further in the tub, letting the warm water cover his entire body below his chin and heat his chilled skin. He had gotten so cold that the water made his skin prickle painfully, but it was a good kind of pain- one that meant he was warming up and getting better.

Jack sighed from the perch he had taken on the toilet, lid down and fluffy towel in his arms. “You don’t have to. It’s only if you want.”

Hiccup shook his head. “I don’t… not yet.”

Jack nodded and dropped the towel onto the counter next to the sink. He knelt beside the bathtub. “Here… lean back and I’ll wash your hair.”

Hiccup did as he was told, tilting his head back. “Your dad doesn’t mind that you’re in here with me?”

Jack snorted as he poured a dollop of shampoo in his hand. “What for? Obviously neither one of us is in the mood for anything. You know North’s chill about this anyway.” That was true. Jack’s adoptive father was very supportive of his son’s relationship- as long as he didn’t walk in on anything. “Besides, he’s worried too, you know?”

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup murmured, closing his eyes. Jack hummed and lathered the shampoo in his hair.

“Don’t be,” he said. “We’ll get you taken care of and in bed, and we can talk in the morning. If you want,” he added. “Go under and rinse off, okay? I’ll go get you some pajamas.”

\-----

When Hiccup was dry and dressed, Jack ushered him upstairs. They passed North on their way through the kitchen, but he hadn’t pushed for any details, merely patted Hiccup on the back and wished him a good night. Jack steered Hiccup down the hall and to the last door on the right- Jack’s room.

The room was uncharacteristically clean; the bed was even made. That made Hiccup pause. Right, it was Friday. Jack cleaned his room meticulously every Friday, though by the time Monday rolled around it was always already a chaotic mess. He still cleaned it spotless every Friday.

Jack pulled the covers back, dropping extra pillows to the floor. The tiny mess made Hiccup feel a little better, and he climbed in beneath the covers next to Jack. Immediately, Jack’s arms snaked around Hiccup, pulling him into a warm embrace. Hiccup turned, tucking his head under Jack’s chin, and melted into the hold. He never felt safer than this, tucked in his boyfriend’s arms. Jack made him feel safe and warm. Always.

“Are you okay?” Jack murmured. Hiccup shrugged.

“Got in a fight with my dad,” was all he said. Jack’s arms tightened around him.

“Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Everything will be okay.”

Hiccup believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had a pretty rough couple of days, so I wrote this as therapy. I decided to post it in case anyone else had a bad day and needed some fluff.
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/99288454030/in-his-arms).


End file.
